What's to Cure?
by SaltyJak
Summary: A few weeks after Vicky's confession, and things are good between the vampire and her favorite Twerp, but a slip of the tongue might ruin their short-lived romance... Sequel fic to Dependency.


"_I hate awkward silence."_ the red-head huffed as she tried to get comfortable on the couch. Made all the more difficult by her roommate as he laid on the couch behind her, his right arm lightly wrapped around her midsection. Which would have been normal, except she hadn't fed on him for... about ten days now. He only got this clingy _after_ she fed... Which meant that he either knew that she needed to feed and was simply waiting for her to do so, or he had fallen asleep and reached out for her subconsciously for warmth. Which, considering she was a vampire, didn't make any sense at all.

In fact- "What're you-?!"

Her roommate surprised her by yanking his arm away, reaching over to the other side of the couch, grabbing a blanket, and bringing it back, draping it over the two of them, then returned his arm to its previous location around her midsection. "You're cold."

"And?" she attempted(to no avail) to look over her shoulder at the brunet. Her head couldn't turn that far, and his grip on her prevented her from turning the rest of her body.

"It's making _me_ cold."

"Sorry to inconvenience you." she slid forward, not really meaning it as anything more than a joke, but it was fun to tease him...

"I never said you were inconveniencing me." he pulled her back against him. "I like lazing around on the couch."

Well, she could certainly agree with that sentiment. Considering that she and the couch at Timmy's old house had what could be qualified as an extra-special relationship. You could probably still find a few strands of red hair if you looked closely enough. "Why are we just lying on the couch again?"

"We both have the day off? And then there's the fact that we both got up early _thinking_ we had work. Once we found out we didn't, I made us breakfast, then we came in here to watch something. Cue nothing interesting being on, I laid down to take a nap."

"And I was cold."

"So naturally you ended up snuggling with me..."

She listened as Timmy trailed off, likely hoping to get back to sleep. How weird their relationship was. Not quite friends, not quite lovers... She didn't know what to make of it. Predator and prey? Well... Definitely to some extent, but prey wasn't generally willing, so it wasn't quite that either.

Vicky looked up at a slight movement in the corner of the room, near to the ceiling. A pinkish-colored spider sat in an intricate web, while a green fly tried in vain to untangle itself from the sticky webbing. _"Right..."_ that was another thing that her roommate had surprised her with a few years back... Or rather, she surprised him(and nearly gave him a heart attack) when she came in through his bedroom window, thinking he was talking to himself as some sort of coping mechanism. Imagine her surprise when she found her Twerp talking to a pair of magical creatures, fairy godparents he called them. Beings that granted his every wish... with some stipulations(again, so he told her).

"Cosmo and Wanda..." she mused, mostly to herself, though the green-haired fairy must've heard her, as he poofed out of the spider web and into his fairy form, still covered in spider webbing.

"You call us?" Cosmo attempted to sweep the webbing off of himself with his wand. As he did this, Wanda poofed into existence next to him.

"Just thinking out loud, sorry." Vicky had to admit, she had a certain fondness for the two godparents, and they seemed to feel similarly towards her. They couldn't grant her wishes or anything(she had tried), but they did have limited magical influence that had helped her on a few occasions, though Cosmo's tended to be more detrimental that helpful. She again tried looking over her shoulder as she felt slow, hesitant movement from behind her.

"Nnh..." Timmy leaned on his left arm to look over Vicky. "Oh... Hey guys-" He yawned tiredly. "What's up?"

"Clearly not you two." Wanda deadpanned.

"I'm enjoying my day off! What's wrong with that?"

"The two of you are wasting a perfectly good day!" Wanda exclaimed as she waved her wand and opened the curtains, letting the bright morning sunlight stream in.

"Ack!" Vicky ducked behind the arm of the couch and yanked the blanket she was sharing with Timmy up over her head. "Don't mind me, the resident _vampire_! Not like sunlight makes my skin sizzle or anything!" her voice came out muffled due to the blanket.

Timmy sighed as he got up and climbed over Vicky. _"Even on my day off, I can't just relax."_ He wasn't about to tell the red-head that he really liked just hanging out with her at home, or in this case, sharing the couch with her. He'd never hear the end of the teasing. And it didn't bother him that she was as cold as someone who just came in from an Antarctic winter, lately he just... liked being around her. The brunet quickly strode over to the curtains and closed them again, shooting his godmother an annoyed look as she blushed, likely just now realizing her mistake. At the moment, Timmy wasn't quite sure how many days Vicky had gone without feeding on him, but he knew it was now over a week. Odd behavior, considering that a week was the longest she preferred to go without blood, or so she told him. Her mood tended to degrade rather quickly once she went past the one week mark.

"Maybe we should all head to the beach! We haven't done that in a while!" Cosmo exclaimed as he poofed himself into beachwear, a large ring float appearing around his waist.

Timmy chuckled at his godfather's obliviousness as he watched the blanket curl even tighter around Vicky. He returned to her side and poked at where he assumed her shoulder was. "Hey. You can come out now, the big bad sun is gone." He burst out laughing as she pulled the blanket down to expose only from her eyes up.

"It's not funny!" if she hadn't been fasting, Vicky knew she'd be blushing now. She pulled the blanket back, covering herself completely once more.

"I know, I know..." clambering back over her, Timmy returned to his earlier position behind the red-head and slipped back under the blanket, draping his arm back over her stomach as he did. It really wasn't a laughing matter. After just feeding, Vicky could be in the sun like any normal person, without much need for sunscreen. Usually she could then go about five or so days like this, but after a week, she tended to get red sunburns after just an hour, sometimes less. As for however long she had been going now? ...He'd rather not test the resilience of her pale skin now, and she likely felt the same.

Vicky slid backward and cuddled up closer at her roommate's return. It wasn't that the cold _bothered_ her, it didn't. But she could still feel hot and cold, and she generally liked being warm over being cold... And there was the fact that she liked being held...

It had been a few weeks since she had told Timmy that she loved him, and he had told her that he loved her too. And it had been... She wasn't even sure how long since her Twerp had asked her to move in with him. All she knew was that she was safe, happy, and content. _"And hopelessly in love with the kid I used to babysit..."_ She jumped slightly as the blanket was yanked off her head, making little static-y popping sounds as it was dragged over her hair. "You're messing up my hair..." she lightly jabbed her elbow into his gut.

"Oh noes! I messed up your... Bed-head. Tragedy." the brunet easily shrugged off her attack and deadpanned. "You're gonna look silly for that business meeting now, aren't you?"

"Grr... I'm beginning to think you've got a death wish..."

There were, of course, some setbacks to admitting her feelings to him. Like him getting confident to the point that she wanted to smack him, a dangerous prospect, with her current affliction. Yet it seemed like he was doing it on purpose to push all of her buttons. Before her confession, he'd be friendly with her, and even cuddle with her when she took a little too much blood, but he'd still avoid annoying her, sometimes even walking on eggshells around her if it had been a while since she fed, but now... Now he'd get on her nerves at every chance he got... And she was beginning to think that he was doing it on purpose, that he actually thought her getting angry and flustered was 'cute'... And yet... even as she assumed this to be the case, she still played into his hands everytime. It was safe to say that the big bad vampire(as he called her) was going soft. Some part of her _wanted_ him to see her as cute, or beautiful, depending on her mood.

"Me? A death wish? No... If I die, how would I get to enjoy days off on the couch with my _favorite_ babysitter? Y'know... days like this?" Timmy leaned forward and brought his lips into contact with Vicky's neck, eliciting a giggle from the red-head.

"S-stop!" her angry facade evaporated nearly instantly as she began to giggle and struggle to escape Timmy's grip. Something that annoyed the girl to no end was that she was still as ticklish as a vampire as she had been in life(though Timmy insisted she _was_ still alive). And some rather heated intimate moments had allowed the brunet to discover this fact. "Quit- Ahaha! Dammit! I'm seri- Heehee!"

Despite her struggling beginning to head into dangerous territory(vampire strength), Timmy did not let up, and now had his once proud and tough babysitter pinned beneath him, giggling like a schoolgirl. _"Oh how the tables have turned..."_ His hands roamed down to her hips, slightly lifting up her tank-top to expose her navel, and the two ignored the poofing sound as his godparents gave them a bit of privacy.

Or so it seemed. Timmy paused in his tickle assault and looked up at the spot in the air that Cosmo and Wanda had been occupying, then turned his attention back down to Vicky, who was struggling to catch her breath. "You... you're literally flirting with... and tickling someone... who could kill you like... like that..." she attempted to snap her fingers for effect, only to have her hand snatched out of the air by the teen on top of her, who brought her hand over to his cheek to cup it.

"Maybe." Timmy smirked as he leaned down, stopping just centimeters from bringing their lips into contact. "But you wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

"Only if you deserved it."

"...Fair enough." the brunet closed the distance between them, merely brushing his lips against hers at first, then deepening the kiss, and feeling her snake her arms around the back of his neck. He was glad they were still wrapped in the blanket. Even as hot as he was getting, her arms still felt icy-cold, as did much of the rest of her.

Generally, heated make-out sessions were as far as they got, at Vicky's request, surprisingly. But she had good reason for this. Good reason to take their relationship slowly. Her first real relationship had ended... Not well. It had also led to her finding out that she was a vampire in the first place. She had drained her then-boyfriend completely dry... And it was all because she hadn't fed yet, in addition to her losing control because of the intimacy of the moment.

The brunet broke the kiss, opting instead to plant kisses along Vicky's jawline, then trailing lower and kissing her neck, leaving his own neck quite exposed to the red-head(something he was perfectly aware of).

"S-something's... on your... mind..." Vicky managed to get out, despite her mind being focused far more on pleasure than attempting to form coherent thoughts.

Timmy pulled back from his roommate to meet her gaze. There was a light blush on his face, though most of his blood was rushing somewhere a bit further south, at the moment. "I thought we agreed on no mind-reading...?"

"I don't have to be a vampire with limited psychic powers to know that there's something you wanna say... You decided to let me in. I can tell."

"I... was just wondering... If maybe you ever thought about curing yourself?"

"Hm? Why, do you... know something I don't?" she looked up at him quizzically. To her knowledge, there wasn't any way to cure her. Sure, there were old stories in folklore(and on the internet) about curing vampirism, but they largely went ignored by her, since she figured the stories were just that: Stories.

"Well... I've got Cosmo and Wanda... I think that I could wish you human again..."

"That's um... Nice of you, but... No thanks." she looked away, almost ashamedly. At least, she figured that's what Timmy thought. She knew what would come next... She wasn't ashamed to turn down his offer, she was disappointed that he had brought it up, because...

"Don't you want to at least try? I'll make sure to wish for it carefully... You know I won't let you get hurt, right?"

She hated that. He knew just the right tone to use on her to make her go along with his idea, to make her feel like everything was going to be alright... But she wasn't budging on this one, because she didn't want-

"Don't you want to be normal again? Have people stop seeing you as some kind of monster?"

And there it was. What her roommate had been dancing around, trying every possible way to avoid stating it so plainly so it didn't hurt... Except it did. It felt like a long, thin needle right into her heart. She wasn't 'normal'. "So that's what it is then, right? I'm some kind of freak, a monster that goes bump in the night!" This wasn't like her usual anger... Because every other time she got angry, she didn't cry. Now she could feel the icy-cold tears pouring down her face. "What's so great about being 'normal'?! Being human?! Dying young? Watching the people you care about grow old while you stay the same? Getting sick? Knowing that no matter how much someone looks human, that on the inside, they're different?! A freak?! A _monster_?!"

"Vicky, I didn't mean-"

She cut him off with her fingers around his throat, nails digging into his skin, sending thin rivulets of blood down his neck, over her fingers. "Then what _did_ you mean?! No matter how I look, what I do, you'll always see me as I am now: A vampire. Some... _thing_ that drinks blood and kills people because it's an unthinking beast, right?" At some point, she had reversed their positions; she now straddled him as her fingers wrapped ever tighter around his neck. Her tears blurred her vision, but she could still see him, his arm coming up. He'd try to stop her, maybe mirror her actions and try to strangle the life out of her before she could him... "Do you really think you can stop me? I told you I could kill you in the blink of an eye, maybe I'll just give in, since all I am to you is-" She gasped and slackened her grip as she felt Timmy's warm hand on her cheek.

"You're _not_ a monster..." Timmy brushed a tear off her face with his thumb as Vicky released him and let her hands come to rest at her sides.

"_I... I did it again... I nearly lost control and killed- All I'm doing is proving everyone right... I _am_ a monster..." _Vicky brought her hands up to her face to look at them, seeing the blood on her nails, her fingers... _His_ blood. She felt the couch depress as Timmy scooted closer and moved her hands away, allowing him to cup her cheeks with both hands.

"Vicky, I'm-"

In a flash, she pulled away and darted off the couch and out of the living room, then sprinted down the hall towards her own room. She wouldn't hear it right now. She _couldn't _hear it right now. It would be just like last time, he'd forgive her and act like she hadn't done anything wrong... But she had. She nearly killed him over a little misunderstanding, her roommate, her friend, the person she _loved_... Everything he was could've been snuffed out in just a second... And she would've been the one to do it... Vicky burst through the door into her room and slammed it behind her, then dove into her bed and wrapped the comforter around her as she shook with sobs.

_Back in the living room..._

Timmy sat on the couch, dumbfounded at his roommate's reaction. A poofing sound to his right indicated the return of his godparents, who likely hadn't gone far in the first place.

"Timmy?! Are you alright?! You're bleeding, what-" Wanda flew over to look at his neck, now streaked with nearly dried blood, since the wounds hadn't been particularly deep.

"I'm fine, Wanda. I just... I need to learn to think before I speak, or at least learn to word what I want to say better..." the brunet rubbed at his neck, then shook his head and faceplamed. "I'm such an idiot. I should know better by now than to bring up- Especially when she hasn't fed for a while..." Timmy stood up from the couch with a sigh and made his way toward Vicky's room.

"Maybe you should give her some time to calm down...?" Wanda offered, not wanting anymore physical harm to come to her godchild, nor did she want more emotional harm to come to Vicky.

"I'm not gonna let her think she's a..." Timmy trailed off. "I'll be fine. And she will too... I hope."

"Well... Alright honey, but we'll be nearby if you need us." Cosmo and Wanda poofed away as Timmy approached the door to Vicky's bedroom, a room she was beginning to spend less and less time in, since her little confession.

"Vicky?" the brunet knocked on the door, then put his ear to it to listen for a response.

"Go away..." she knew her response was low and muffled, with her voice needing to get past both the blanket cocoon she made for herself, and the door to her room.

"Vicky, you know your room doesn't have a lock on it." without waiting for permission(being that he wasn't a vampire) Timmy turned the knob and entered, then closed the door behind him. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust, as Vicky's room was even darker than the living room was with the curtains closed. A thick blanket hung over the only window, preventing anything but the bare minimum amount of sunlight to get in. He looked over toward her bed to see a blackish mass huddled near the wall. "C'mon, don't hide."

Hearing his voice, Vicky curled up even tighter. She felt absolutely miserable for what she had done, but she knew better than to think her Twerp would let her stew. He cared too much...

Creeping over to her bed, Timmy climbed in and crawled over, coming to rest next to her. "I'm alright, really." Reaching out, the brunet rubbed at where he assumed her shoulder was. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't-" he sighed. How best could he explain himself without sounding insincere? "I've told you before, you aren't a monster, or a freak. And I don't care that you're a vampire..." He watched for movement, but all he saw was the blanket shake every now and then. _"Is she still crying?" _"Vicky? C'mon, please talk to me? Please?"

The red-headed vampire sighed. It wasn't a question of 'if' she'd let him back in, it was 'when', and already he had worked her most of the way over. Not to mention coming into her room and climbing into bed with her...

"I'm not leaving you alone until you come out." Timmy at last deadpanned, falling back on his preferred method of getting the girl to talk to him when she was in one of her 'moods'.

"God, you're such a-!" Vicky at last whipped the blanket off herself and glared at the brunet with reddened, wet eyes. Her tears had lessened considerably, but one occasionally still fell. Remorse for what she had almost done, and sadness for Timmy seeing her as... "I want to be left _alone_!" she yelled, hoping to get her point across.

"Too bad!" Timmy yelled back, not quite as loudly, yet still loud enough to surprise her. Though he quickly backpedaled upon realizing this. "Um... Sorry. I didn't mean to come off like... Like I had a problem with you being a vampire, I don't." he slid closer to Vicky, watching her as she slid back and away from him, making her collide with the wall next to her bed.

She knew what he was doing... It was _so_ him, after all; getting all apologetic and trying to reconcile when they had a fight, even when _she_ was the one at fault... "Then why... Why bring up curing me? It certainly _sounds_ like you have a problem with me being a vampire..." her words tasted bitter on her tongue as she pulled her knees up to her chest and looked away.

"Because I didn't _know_." Timmy slid forward and sat cross-legged, then grabbed Vicky and pulled her over to him, effectively making her straddle him, with her comforter covering both of them. "I didn't- Wh-Whoa!" Unfortunately, the brunet had also pulled a little too hard, setting himself off balance. He now tipped back, falling onto the bed and pulling Vicky with him as his arms wrapped around her in a failed attempt to _keep_ from falling backward. All of this resulted in Timmy landing on his back, and Vicky crashing forehead first into her roommate's forehead. "Ow... You've got a _hard_ head..." the brunet teen closed his eyes, attempting to will the pain away.

"You're such an idiot... And I _know_ you did that on purpose..." she smirked down at him. He always knew how to bring her out of a bad mood.

"You think I intentionally hurt myself just to put you in a good mood?" he grimaced for a second, then tightened his grip on Vicky as he cracked an eye open and grinned. "Is it working?"

"Yes. To the first question, since it's _exactly_ what you do when you think apologies don't work."

"So... is that a roundabout way of saying you forgive me?" Timmy asked hopefully.

Vicky ignored his question, being more enthralled by the now-dried blood on Timmy's neck.

"Are you... waiting for an invitation, or...?" the brunet watched as his ex-babysitter stared at his neck, then looked at him and pulled back in apparent surprise.

"I-I wasn't-" she stopped herself nearly instantly. What was the point in denying it if she had already stuttered? "Drinking your blood now would only prove everyone else right..." she looked away, now very much ashamed. Fasting like she had been doing only confirmed what she feared. She didn't have as much self-control as she wished she did. That was why she had hurt him, because she wasn't able to control herself...

"Um..."

Vicky looked down to see Timmy blushing again.

"Look... I know you don't... Really like to talk about it..."

"_Me being a vampire..."_ she knew that was what he was talking about.

"And I don't know why you haven't been... drinking my blood for the past week, but... I want to avoid making you upset. I figured this wasn't easy on you, which was why I asked you if you wanted me to cure it. I... I thought you had just given up on getting cured, but..." Timmy paused as he saw that Vicky still wasn't looking at him. Apparently the far wall to her left was much more interesting. "Vicky."

"I'm listening." her gaze stayed trained on the far wall.

"This is important."

The red-head sighed and locked her pink eyes with his blue.

"You don't want to be cured, do you?"

"...No. It isn't about what I've done in the past. And it's not like I think I don't deserve to be human anymore, I just don't want to. I like how powerful I am. I like that I can change things _because_ of this power." at this, Vicky's eyes faintly glowed, though only for a moment. "You knew me before this, I was awful at times, but I've always wanted power. Now that I have it, I don't want to give it up, not even for you..." she looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry if that's-"

"Vicky... that isn't it at all and you know it." he frowned at her and sat up, letting his forehead rest against hers. "I told you, there's nothing wrong with you... I don't want you to change... But... If we're gonna make 'us' work, I need you to do something for me..."

"_Great, here it is. Gonna tell me I can't feed on him anymore... Or tell me I 'need' to get cured, or... Or something I don't wanna do, right?"_ "What is it?" her question came out more hesitantly than she had meant for it to. She sounded weak, worried to her own ears...

A sly grin came over Timmy's face. "I just want you to talk to me, silly."

"Talk? I _do_ talk to you. We're talking right now." Vicky shrugged, though she had a feeling she knew what Timmy was _actually _talking about.

"I mean about you being a vampire." Timmy deadpanned. "Sure, we talk about us, our jobs, what's on TV, Cosmo and Wanda... But everytime I start to bring up you being a vampire, you skirt the issue... And I'm _not_ saying you being a vampire is an issue. Just to clarify."

Vicky giggled. "I know..." _"Covering all his bases to avoid me getting mad at him..."_ "I... I guess I like _feeling_ human. That's how it is when I'm around you, except for the whole 'drinking your blood' part. But I don't want to go back to being..."

"Weak?"

"That's not-! That makes it sound like _you're_ weak, like being human is a problem... I don't mean it like that... But... you remember when that vampire hunter recruited Chester and AJ? I needed your help, otherwise, I would've... been killed. I don't like feeling weak, or being weak..."

He had nearly forgotten about that. Lucky for him- Well, for both himself and Vicky that he was able to convince his friends that Vicky wasn't evil... "You do realize that how strong or weak you were wouldn't have mattered if you weren't a vampire, right?"

Vicky glared at him.

"Just sayin'." the brunet closed his eyes and smiled, hoping she didn't take offense at his observation. "If you want to be a vampire, that's fine... But I let you in... So you have to do the same. Tell me what's bothering you, what it's like to be a vampire... Okay?"

What choice did she have? She didn't want to stop being what she was, and ignoring it wasn't going to make it go away, or be forgotten, her dependency on Timmy ensured that. A sly grin grew across her face as an idea came to mind. "I could always..." rather than finish her sentence, Vicky flashed her pearly fangs at Timmy. "Eh?"

"And riddle me this, Miss Valentine. If you turn me, who are you going to feed on?" Timmy raised an eyebrow at Vicky, unfazed by her carefully veiled threat to turn him.

Her eyes widened at this. "Well, I-" _"Crap. Logic, my one weakness..."_ Honestly, she hadn't thought that far ahead... And he was absolutely right. If she turned him, who _would_ she feed on? Who would they _both _feed on? Could vampires even feed off each other? She doubted it.

"Face it Vicky, it doesn't matter if I want to be turned or not. The best way for you to be safe is for me to stay human." Timmy shrugged, then tilted his head and scratched at his neck. "Seriously though... What I said about talking?"

"Alright... Never gonna stop bugging me until I agree, are you..." her gaze dropped down to Timmy's hand as he rubbed at his neck. "And stop doing that! I get it! I haven't fed in over a week!"

"Then what exactly are you waiting for? I already gave you an invitation."

"Ugh! If it makes you happy!" pushing him down roughly, Vicky followed after him as he fell and brought her lips into contact with Timmy's neck, briefly considering if she should tease him like usual, or just get straight to drinking... After a moment's thought, she opted to lightly graze a fang against one of the wounds she had made earlier. Not nearly as deep a wound as using all her fangs, but enough so she could feed.

"Um... You'll leave a hickey at this rate..." he couldn't tell if she had even bitten him yet, so he assumed she hadn't. After a few seconds, she pulled away, looking far healthier and a lot less pale. "Did you-?" Timmy felt at his neck, though by now should've known that Vicky never left a mark.

"I took _just_ enough to make me not feel like ripping someone's throat out."

Timmy gulped audibly.

"Not yours, silly." Noticing the other small wounds and streaks of dried blood on Timmy's neck, Vicky frowned and stuck out her hand, then moved it along his neck, lightly rubbing at the small claw marks. "I'm um... I'm sorry about... earlier. I thought I-"

"Don't worry about it." Timmy grabbed her hand and brought it in front of his face, then planted several feather-light kisses on her knuckles. "I'm alright, aren't I?"

"Yeah... but that doesn't-"

"Want some lunch?" not wanting to hear her beat herself up anymore, Timmy interrupted Vicky as he moved off the bed, pulling her along by the hand as he did.

"Um... S-sure..." Vicky allowed herself to be pulled off her bed and out of her room, then down the hall and out into the kitchen. "Was... was this our first fight? Well... our first 'we're in a relationship' fight?"

"I dunno, maybe." Timmy shrugged as he pulled out a chair for Vicky to sit at the table.

"Still so carefree about everything..." Vicky shook her head. "So what _do_ you know?"

"Well... I know that you wouldn't ever hurt me on purpose, I know that I trust you, and I know that..." Timmy blushed and looked away.

"_Aw jeez, here it comes..." _Vicky rolled her eyes.

"I know that I love you, Vicky."

"_How corny..."_ she thought to herself. "...And I love you, okay?" at last, Vicky blushed, now having enough blood in her to do so.

"I know." Timmy smiled at her cheekily.


End file.
